1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to visor caps. In particular, it relates to a visored cap having a crown portion formed of a plurality of substantially triangular panels attached to each other to form the hemispherical crown portion and having at least those triangular panels covering the back of the head opposite the visor formed of a material that stretches at least circumferentially about the crown portion for accommodating various head sizes.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Visored caps are of many types and are well known in the art. They include a visor portion and a generally hemispherical crown portion attached to the visor portion for covering the head of the user. The crown portion is usually formed of a plurality of substantially triangular panels, generally six in number, that are joined together with seams to form a substantially hemispherical crown portion. The crown portion is then attached to the visor portion.
There is generally an opening in the base of the hemispherical crown portion at the back of the cap opposite the visor. This opening generally has overlapping straps that are adjustable with respect to each other to change the size of the cap to accommodate a plurality of the different head sizes. The overlapping straps are generally formed of plastic with one of the straps having a plurality of orifices therein and the other of the straps having a corresponding plurality of projections that can be press fit into the orifices of the opposite strap to adjust the size of the hat as needed.
There are disadvantages to the manufacture and use of such cap. In the first place, while the base of the hemispherical portion may be enlarged to accommodate the larger sized head, there must be an aperture formed in the rear of the cap which the overlapping straps span so that the entire hat can expand to some degree to fit the larger head. Thus the rear portion of the cap is not uniform in construction and the forming of the opening or vent creates not only a loss of material but greater difficulty in forming the material.
For fitted caps, a plurality of sizes must be kept in stock thereby requiring not only a large inventory to accommodate all sizes but also a rigorous inventory control system to keep track of the number of the various sizes on hand and which sizes to reorder.